Invariance
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: Overthrown, a queen and her son find refuge for a price: she a servant and he a plaything for a spoiled son. The Shadow King saves the boy and asks a surprising thing in return: marriage. With a new kingdom comes new threats around every corner. As alliances shift and enemies merge will Yuya be able to adapt to being the Shadow King's mate and regain his former kingdom? Vampire AU.


**Chapter One: Birthday Blues and Surprises**

Rebels had set fire to the castle.

The bright glow of the fire and the acrid smell of the smoke would be forever ingrained in his memory. The horror in his mother's eyes when she discovered his father's lifeless body. The sight of red staining his father's coat. His father's favorite hat lying next to his head, covered in blood. That lifeless look in his father's eyes and the way his arm seemed to be reaching out to him.

That was the nightmare he would never forget.

He felt the silk of his mother's dress brush against his arm as they ran for safety.

"Mother... what happened to Daddy? Why is he just lying on the floor like that? Doesn't he know to get away from the fire?"

Queen Yoko Sakaki didn't answer as she continued to drag her son to safety. She couldn't think about her husband, dead on the floor covered in his own blood with that lifeless look in his eyes. She couldn't think about the bodies of the slain guards which were scattered around her and throughout the whole of the palace. Her main focus was getting her son to safety.

They made it to the palace doors which, by some miracle had not yet been engulfed in flames. The Queen pushed the heavy doors open with a great shove and both mother and son uttered a cry as they tumbled out into the snow. She gasped as she sucked in great gulps of air. She stared dazedly at the white of her breath as it billowed before her eyes then disappeared.

"Mommy?"

Yoko turned her attention to the boy in her arms. He was cold and shivering and on the verge of tears. The queen sighed sadly as she began to gently stroke the Prince's hair. She softly began to hum a tune and rock him back and forth. Slowly, Yuya quieted down and was soon content to just lay there in his mother's arms.

While the palace continued to die in the roaring red blaze behind them, while his mother held him and did her very best to sooth him... Yuya silently vowed to himself that he would protect his mother and make his father proud.

A little while later mother and son slowly made their way from the burning palace that had been their home and headed down the road, towards the unknown.

* * *

Several years later

 ** _The Kingdom of Solusa_**

 ** _The Estate of Duke Sawatari_**

Yuya Sakaki shivered as he awoke with a start. The door to the servant's quarters was slammed open and hit the wall with a loud THUNK. The shock causing him to fall out of bed and temporarily forget how cold he was as he become entangled in the measly little blanket he'd been given not long after he and his mother had first arrived at the Sawatari Estate.

 _The Duke had been surprised to find the former queen and prince on his doorstep looking muddy and worn; their clothes disheveled, their faces grimy and covered in dirt. Word had spread throughout the kingdom and many faraway lands, including Solusa that the king had been killed and the palace burned to the ground. No one could say for certain of the fate of the queen and young prince._

 _"Please, Duke Sawatari my son and I seek refuge within your walls. Will you aid us?"_

 _Queen Yoko was fairly certain that the two of them must look a sorry sight: hair stringy and knotted, dress in tatters and streaked with mud, Yuya covered with scratches and dirt in his hair. Though he still held his head with pride. That in itself was enough to bring a small smile to the former ruler's face._

 _Duke Sawatari had bid them enter and had a hot meal furnished for them and ordered that hot baths and rooms be prepared for the two of them. The rooms just happened to be in the servant's quarters, though mother and son were too tired to care what their lodgings looked like. They thanked him profusely and soon fell asleep._

 _The next morning the Duke had discussed with the queen, the important matter of their stay at his lovely estate._

 _"The King was a good man; it is in his memory that I took you and your son in last night. However, do not mistake my compassion for sympathy."_

 _Yoko arched a brow at the Duke's tone; it was pompous and reeked of entitlement and held no hint of elegance. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were not going to end in her favor._

 _The Duke continued._

 _"I believe that since you and your son will be staying here for an indeterminable amount of time... that it is only fair the two of you assist in the upkeep of my estate. Cleaning, cooking, laundry and the like. Don't you think that is agreeable Yoko?"_

 _Her expression was one of shock._

 _"Duke Sawatari, while I am grateful that you gave us lodging for the night and we would be more than happy to help you, your tone is completely unacceptable and frankly unwarranted. Neither I nor my son have done anything to incur this... hostility."_

 _"That is correct. Neither you nor your son have done anything, however your husband, King Yusho saw fit to take some of MY land and convert it to housing for the homeless. I lost about half my land. HALF! All because of that idiotic, sentimental fool of a husband of yours!"_

 _Yoko was stunned. The Duke never talked like this. Such anger frightened her._

 _"You and your son will live here. You will be a servant, it's what your useless non-royal self is good for after all. As for your son... he is the same age as mine, he can serve Sylvio. Every Duke needs a good servant."_

 _"You can't-"_

 _"I can and I am. Unless of course you would prefer to try your hand elsewhere? With those rebels still out there?"_

 _She visibly paled at that question. She couldn't let any harm come to her son... he had to be kept safe. She clenched her fist in quiet, defiant rage._

 _"I assume that we have an agreement then?"_

 _The deposed queen nodded._

 _"Good. Now get to work. The kitchens need a good scrubbing. You can get a uniform from the head maid." He walked off to his study and shut the door, leaving a despondent mother to silently cry as she fathomed the horrible decision she had just made._

* * *

"Hey!"

The loud male voice snapped Yuya out of his revelry and brought his attention to the door. Standing in the door frame was none other than Duke Sawatari's son, Sylvio Sawatari.

He had brown hair of which half had been colored blond, brown eyes and was an extremely spoiled brat. He treated all the servants as less-than and had no qualms about using his position to threaten them to get what he wanted. However, because Yuya had been assigned to Sylvio as his personal servant, he could do whatever he wanted to Yuya and nobody could say or do anything about it.

"You need to get moving. My birthday celebration is tonight and I need to look my best! Father has commissioned a new outfit for my special day and it's due to arrive by noon. Also I haven't had my breakfast yet, have it sent up to my room immediately Yumi. One more thing, change out of that pathetic thing you're wearing. Everything has to be perfect for my special day. Luckily, I got you something the last time I went into town... and you will wear it. Every. Single. Piece. Understand?" He sneered menacingly.

Yuya visibly paled as the prospect of what Sylvio could have possibly purchased dawned on him.

"I understand."

Sylvio frowned and walked up to the boy. He grabbed him roughly and pushed him against the wall, holding him by the throat. He glared at his servant.

"That isn't how you address the soon-to-be master of this estate is it? I understand what?"

Yuma trembled in the young heir's tight grip.

"I-I understand… Master."

Sylvio brought his lips down to the frightened youth's ear, "That's more like it. _I_ am the master here you sorry, pathetic ex-Prince." He released his grip and Yuya fell to the floor. "My father took you and that pathetic excuse for a queen in. _You belong to us._ Don't you dare forget it."

"Y-yes, Master."

He smirked and sauntered out of the room with a harsh and firm reminder to 'Yumi' to have his breakfast sent to his bedroom. Once he had left Yuya shakily got to his feet and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He held his breath as he proceeded to peer into the wardrobe to see what horrible monstrosity Sylvio Sawatari had procured for him to wear on his birthday.

His eyes widened when they landed on the outfit that was currently hanging in the wardrobe. The outfit that was clearly designed for and meant to be worn by a woman. He clenched his fists as he held back the tears that threatened to fall.

The offending article of clothing in question was a pink dress with a plunging neckline that was designed to allow for a woman to show off her breasts. Many white, yellow, purple, and blue jewels had been sewn into an elaborate design along the neckline, and black crystals decorated the bell-shaped sleeves. Around the waist area of the dress was a ghastly white ribbon that ended in a bow at the back along with more crystals at the bottom and sides of the dress. Along with the dress were a pair of gloves, a white mask, a few pieces of women's jewelry, and a pair of women's heels that were silver in color.

His shoulders heaved as a quiet sob escaped him. This was so humiliating.

"Yuya?"

The former Prince turned to see his mother dressed in servant's clothes.

"Mother."

Yoko looked from him to the clothing and offered a small smile. She reached and took her son into her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry my son. I'm sorry that I've caused you to be hurt in this way. I'm sorry that my decision which was supposed to help us, has caused you and your pride to be hurt. I'm so sorry that my decision has caused you to be humiliated."

"Mother please, this was the only kingdom that was close enough to reach so late at night. You did what you believed was best at the time."

Yoko's eyes moved to her son's neck, where a purple bruise was beginning to form.

 _Perhaps I should have done more._

She took in her son's outfit with a critical eye and a discerning frown.

"You have to wear that?"

Yuya nodded.

"The shoes and jewelry as well?"

"Everything."

The former queen helped him into the dress and firmly tied it in the back. The dress was a bit tight in the chest.

She then plucked a gold necklace with emerald chips and carefully placed it around her son's neck before clasping it shut. She didn't miss the small gasp of pain that escaped him.

Next came the bracelets, silver embedded with sapphire, one on each arm and finally a black ring that had been set with a silver stone that went onto his right ring finger. His mother helped him with the shoes which hurt his feet.

He wobbled as he took a step forward then another.

"How do you walk in these things?"

His mother chuckled as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Wait Yuya."

She reached into her dress pocket and revealed a box of polished wood which she handed to her son.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Curious, the former prince carefully lifted the lid to reveal a blue pendant in the shape of a rose. He looked from his mother to the pin and back to his mother again. This was the most beautiful pin he'd ever seen.

"When your father and I had our wedding ceremony he was so nervous that he forgot my ring. He took that pin from his jacket and pinned it on my dress as a replacement. Now, I give it to you so that you may give it to the one you love. Whomever they may be. Happy birthday Yuya."

"Thank you mother. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will, but for now hide it someplace that spoiled brat won't find it and hurry along to your duties."

He carefully wrapped it and placed it in the back of the wardrobe then he quickly departed for the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Perhaps this day wouldn't be as bad as he'd first imagined.

His mother smiled as she watched her son race toward the kitchen in higher spirits than he'd been in a moment ago.


End file.
